Extinction
Extinction''' is a game mode featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The gamemode features up to four players fighting aliens in a post-apocalyptic world. Players have objectives, which are to destroy alien hives & complete Challenges. Players also earn money by killing aliens, killing aliens with traps, destroying barrier Hives or searching Search Piles. The money earned from these can be used to purchase additional guns placed through out the map(Similar to Zombies) and use abilities selected pregame. The traps that can be used against the aliens are the electrical fence and fire trap. There are four classes for the player to choose from, Weapon Specialist, Tank, Engineer, and Medic. For each class there is a specific set of unique abilities/perks that you be able to utilize for yourself or your team. There is also loadout slots that every class can choose different options form including: Pistol, Ammo Type, Team Support, Strike Package & Equalizer. Once the player reaches level thirty, they will automatically prestige, allowing them to equip an additional Relic once per prestige. The mode is not infinite round based like Zombies but has an ending and is much more linear, although the ending is optional. Money System The base money gained is determined by the type of enemy killed & is then multiplied by how & where the enemy was killed. Positive multipliers: *1.5x: Killed with a critical hit *1.5x: Killed with melee Negative multipliers: *0.5x: Killed with a hit to the armor *0.5x: Assisted kill Maps *Point of Contact Enemies *Scout *Leper *Scorpion *Seeker *Rhino Relics *Take more damage - Aliens do more damage *Pistols only - No gun purchases allowed, starting pistol is only weapon allowed for use. *Smaller wallet - Earn and carry less cash. *Mortal - No class selection available. *Do less damage - You deal less damage to the aliens. Gallery Extinction Mode CODG.png|The Extinction mode as seen in the Squads trailer. Extinction Teaser CODG.jpg|Teaser image. Hive_Extinction_CoDG.png|Alien hive. Seekers Extinction CoDG.png|Seekers. Soldiers Running Extinction CoDG.PNG|Four soldiers running from Seekers. Female against aliens Extinction CoDG.jpg Soldiers Defending Drill CoDG.png|Soldier preparing to defend the Drill. Trivia *Extinction marks the first official and canonical appearance of aliens in the franchise. *Barrier hives are large alien hives that must be destroyed to continue throughout the Point of Contact level. The helicopter from the beginning of the game returns to shoot at the barrier hives. It can take quite some time for the helicopter to destroy a barrier hive by itself. **Barrier Hives can be destroyed faster by shooting it with guns, launchers and turrets, or by throwing propane tanks onto the hive, which will stick to it, and then can be blown up to do a large amount of damage. *Skill points spent in one game do not carry over to the next. Each classes skill set is reset at the start of every game. *As of right now, the only map available is Point of Contact *The soldier you play as will point out when a new alien type is spotted. *It should be noted that when the soldier is talking to you at the beginning of Point of Contact, he says that the Extinction group went M.I.A. Which implies that the game mode is named after the military force tasked with stopping the alien threat. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes